Listen To Your Heart
by XWalkingOnSunshineX
Summary: After being critically injured in a final atempt to kill Medusa, Maka in unknowingly injected with Black Blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Maka! Slow down!" Soul shouted at his partner Maka. But Maka wasn't about to slow down. She was fuirous. Maka wanted to destory the evil witch Medusa once and for all. No one had expected Medusa to come back. The Keshin was crushed and everyone was just getting back to the swing of things when Medusa rose again.  
Maka dodged every swift move the witch shot at her.  
"Foolish girl. Even when you gave it your all you still couldn't beat me. Medusa smirked.  
Maka tightened her grip on the sythe.  
"Not today. Medusa. You are finally going to be defeated."  
A cold burst of wind blew through the forest in which they stood. The moon laughed, waiting for Maka to be killed so blood would once again drip from between it's teeth.  
"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Soul said keeping his cool.  
"That goes for you too." Maka replied.  
An evil laugh boomed from Medusa's lips. The witch then summond all of her razor-sharp arrow, ready for the blood shed. Maka was getting scared. But she was deteremned to keep a hold of her courage. She swung her sythe swifty through the night sky. She was ready.  
Maka ran forward dodging arrow after arrow. Jumping of one of the arrows she flipped into the air brusting with speed. 'This is it! We've got her!' Maka thought to herself.  
Just as Maka swung her sythe toward Medusa's blonde head, the witch grined and hundreds of arrows projectiled into the air. "What the...?!" Maka whispered panicing. She tried to swerve out of the way but her body was..frozen. "Maka! Move!" Soul shouted.  
"I can't! It-t's like I'm stuck or something!" Maka screamed. In a microsecond each and every one of the arrows sliced straight threw Maka.  
"Maka!" Screamed Soul.  
Maka flew through the cold night. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She knew she's been hit. It was all over. She slamed into a tree barley able to keep conciousness from consuming her. Maka couldn't even breathe with feeling intese pain. She was foolish to think she could kill Medusa. Her blurred eyes looked up into the sky. The moon seemed to be laughing at her.  
"Oh, God! Maka!" Soul said falling to his knees before his fallen partner.  
"Maka! Don't die! Please!" He said squeezing her hand.  
Maka slowly turned around to see a blob of white hair. Soul. "S-s..oul" Maka said weakly.  
On second she was looking up at Soul and the next she was sitting on a black and red checkered floor..in a dress? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird. It all seemed so...familiar. The room. The dress. Maka slowly stood up. The room was empty. Where there were usally walls, there where just..shadows. 'Don't panic. You're ok. You're ok." She repeated to herself gripping the edges of the dress.

Suddenly, a raspy voice filled the room. "Hello, my dear Maka." Maka jumped, frightened, and fell to the ground.

A little red demon looking thing emgured from the shadows. Maka couldn't keep her eyes off of it. It was all red with horns, and neatly dressed in a suit. Something told Maka instantly not to trust him or it- whatever it was. Swallowing all of her fear and screams she kept her mouth shut.

The little demon paced the room, not keeping his big eyes off her. All Maka could do is look at it and wonder if she was dead. As if to awnser her question, the demon spoke.

"You know, you're almost dead. Hanging by an isty bitsy string." The demon smiled wickedly.

Maka felt all this anger rise up and she shouted, "How do you know!? Can you help me!?" She was shocked by how loud her voice had become.

As if those where just the words he wanted to hear he laughed. The laugh echoed sending chills up Maka's spine.

"Oh I can help you alright." The demon said "Why else would I be here?" Maka kept feeling this overwhelming feeling telling her not to trust knew he wouldn't help her for free. She sqeezed her fists tightly. Any risk was worth the chance to live.

"...What do I have to do?" She said breaking the eerie silence.

His mouth broke into a wide shark like grin, instantly reminding her of Soul. All these memories of her and Soul flew through her head. Them arguing over who burnt dinner. Them playing basketball with their friends after school. She remembered begging him to play to piano at Kid's party. She remembered staying up all night with him, helping him study.

She gritted her teeth. She was going to do whatever it takes to get back to Soul.

All of the sudden a sythe appeard in from of the demon. It looked just like hers. Just like Soul. She restrained herself from running up ti it. It was probibly just a nasty trick. Maka had forgoten all about the demon until he spoke, 'All you have to do is take the sythe and give it a swing." He said gestering her toward the all to familiar sythe.

Somthing just didn't feel right. That can't be all that's too it. Pushing her doudts aside, she walked toward it. As she walked she could feel the creature's eyes burning holes right thrugh her. Taking deep breaths, she picked up the sythe.

As soon as her fingers made contact with cool metal she felt a surge of power. It shot though her veins, making her feel invincible. She swiftly swung the sythe around. It felt so familiar in her hands. The demon clapped.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Do you feel the power, girl? You now have all of that power, in exchange I will let you live." The red monster draged ever word across his tounge, talking very slow and smooth.

It all seemed to good to be true. Both parts of the deal benafited her, not the deamon. He didn't get anything out of the exchange. But she didn't care all she could think about was of excitement Maka droped the sythe. Exhaustion and weakness instantly took over her body. "Woah...this new power cetainly takes a lot of energy." She thought to herself.

*Soul's POV*

Soul sat patintly by Maka's bed. He hadn't left her side since her bursted through the hospitle doors a week ago. 'She must be having a dream, or somthing. She keeps twitching.' Soul thought to himself. She looked so pale. And so weak. The docters instisted she'd be fine but Soul could help but have had some doudts. She hadn't opened her beautiful emerald eyes in 7 days. He sighed. "What's going on in there, huh Maka?'' He whispered brushing some strands of hair from her face.


End file.
